tears and love
by emoeyes713
Summary: Terra betrays everyone and in the wreckage. will new love bloom? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(aquas point of view)

it was the day after the battle took place. Terra betrayed everyone for the darkness. master is still heart broken, hell we all are. master hasn't said a word since. ven, i know he cries when he thinks no one is around. in our home there is ruble everywhere. broken glass where our battle took place.

it was Ven, master and I, against xehanort, vanitas, and terra. of coerce we where all shocked to the betrayal. especially when the battle was in your home. terra is masters son for crying out loud. how could he just go and betray his father and best friends.

I'm mostly worried about ven when i see him, he's not himself any more. its like he is wearing a mask of pain under a smile. his heart is pure light like xehanort said. his pain for his friends it's breaking his heart. i wish i could help him.

i believe- no i know ven has feelings for me. i remember when we where eight. Ven had given me this strange star shaped fruit, and he asked me to share it with him. so i did eat it with him, not knowing the story of this fruit. pampu fruit. the more i think about it there have been times. ven was the one to give me a stuffed rabbit that was my favorite color but it got ruined in the fight, but every year, on valentines, he and terra would both give me boxes of chocolate every year.

our relationship started two days after the battle at home. ven and i where cleaning the place up, fixing broken windows, replacing doors, sweeping ruble, and placeing pictures back on the wall. ven and i where done for the day. i was sitting on the couch looking at the fireplace, when ven sat down next to me with a small damage box. he was breathing oddly, like he was getting ready to do something bold. i placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down but he looked at me with those sad blood shot eyes. i could feel his pain through those eyes, and i started to cry. for a wile we cried into each others shoulders, until ven stopped and pulled away from me.

"why did he betray us? what did we do wrong? aqua can i tell you something?" ven asked tring to hold himself together.

"i don't know why Ven. i don't know what we did wrong. please ven what do you need to say?" i asked him tring to not cry.

"aqua...can i- vanitas is my twin brother." ven blurted out.

i was shocked. i din't know how to react. ven for one has a brother, and for another thing, he's that evil prick that tried to rape me twice. how could someone so sweet as ven have a bastard of a brother.

all i could do was look at him with tear filled eyes. then as he started to look away in shame. i screened "Don't you ever! Be anything like your Brothers!" as i slapped him across the face. i slapped him to hard for he fell backwards and fell onto the ground. after a moment in pure shock. both his and mine, he spoke.

"what brothers? all i have left is master and you." said ven picking himself off the ground and i started to cry. before i knew it ven was carrying me down a hallway like a new bride in her husbands arms. but i was crying in his shoulders. we finally stopped where he set me down, in my bed.

"ven I'm sorry. i didn't mean to-" he cut me off with a kiss. and it was so amazing. the dealings of passion and lust, the smell of his sweat, it was so perfect until we had to stop for air. my heart stopped for what he said next. i was filled with so much happiness that i could not hold any emotions from him.

(Vens point of view)

"aqua, i'm sorry i need to confess something else. I love you!"

A/N: if good reviews will continue story


	2. Chapter 2

Vens' words hit aqua as a ton of bricks. She was dumb struck, and lost of all words. Ventus practically screamed something hidden, something that would have never seen the light. however it was known that he had feeling for her, but she thought that the feeling he had would pass and never be reveled to the light.

her silence gave ven a sign that she didn't feel the same. he looked away in shame, he looked like he was going to cry. there was lots of crying lately, from everyone. she grabbed his chin with her hand and directed it to her face, to where their eyes where locked. "Ven... I love you, but not here. there no door." aqua said to ven, kissing him on the chin. both looked at the place where a door once was and laughed at the bad idea Ven had.

"where would you like it then?" ven whisper in her ear, wile rubbing his hands on her shoulders, giving pleasure with every touch.

aqua thought about where they could be alone. most of the castle was damaged anywhere they went there would be echoes. "our star gazing spot."

an evil smile curled on vens lips. "i didn't know you liked it, in the rain." aqua was confused by his statement, but heard the calming rain outside. it was lightly raining, the sound was calming and yet arousing to aqua. it was natural, it felt right.

they walked out of the castle in the light rain, van brought a tent so they could have a place to dry off when they where done, and maybe something else. aqua brought a sleeping bag, so they could spend the night together. when their 'camp' was set up. Ventus had an idea on how he should get her back into the mood again, he started by giving her a hug from behind. then Ven started to kiss aquas' shoulder, it was wet from the rain, her skin was soft. his hands started from her stomic, and one hand slid up her shirt wile the other headed down her pants. she moaned quite loudly when his hand rubbed over her entrance, is other hand was now out of her shirt and was used to pull off her shirt with her dress sleeves, and armor piece.

"ven- ha3. sto-p play-ing. ahh!" Aqua tried to say wile moaning, loving every touch that he gave her, sending waves, upon waves of pleasure. ven stopped removing her close but he kept massaging her entrance, he poked in his finger and started to rub a spot that felt like a bead. he removed his shirt wile gently kissing her spine, she jumped with extra pleasure than she planed. his tong had traveled from the top of her neck to her tail bone in seconds when she jumped, her muscles tensed for a moment then relaxed with her breathing heavily.

"am i that good at foreplay? or did you just get over excited?" ven teased as he un-clipped aquas bra letting her breast fall and bounce for a second. aqua's face turn a dark shade of red. "your good but the rain is helping you. it's not fair that only i have came and you didn't." aqua smiled as she pushed ven on the ground. his muscles exposed to the rain, gave him a glazed look to his figure. aqua got on her knees and undid vens' pants. there was a loud sigh from ven aqua giggled then tugged on his pants and boxers reveling his member. "it's seven inches. wow, impressive. much better than terras'." said aqua before she kissed the tip of his member.

"wait did you and terra?" ven had to ask.

"hell no! i caught him jerking off once that's how i know." aqua told him before licking the side of his shaft. there was a- not relay a moan but more of a growl from ven. aqua liked it. the she had an idea. she sat up for a moment and slowly to make a nice show for ven undid her pants, and removed it wile swaying her hips from side to side. once she was completely naked she cradled onto ven and whispered into his ear. "you know i'm all wet because of you. take care of it."


	3. Chapter 3

"how would you like me to handle it love?" ven said wrapping his arms around her waist, so she could not move away. he began to thrust his hips up and down, his shafts' length rubbing on her opening. they started to tong again, their tongs exploring each others mouths. aqua lest out a more shocked moan when vens right hand rubs over her ass, and starts to poke his fingers in both entrances. she kept moaning more and more, louder and louder with more lust and passion, until she came again, but this was more intense than last time.

they break apart from their kiss, and aqua pants "Ass-s. that's- twice now" aqua pants catching her breath.

"would you like to start with the main coarse or are you done?" ven ask with a a proud look on his face.

before aqua could respond ven rolled them both over and got on his knees' positioning himself at her entrance, but before he enters he reached to his pants and pulls out a condom package. "where- did you- get that?" aqua asked still breathless. "Master... when i turned 16."

"but that- was two years- ago. why did- master- give them- to you?" aqua said catching her breath.

"i became legal, and then he noticed i had an interest." said Ven finishing putting on the condom, then winking at aqua.

"M-ee!?" Aqua moans out as ven starts to enter, slowly sliding in until he feels a barrier. aqua nods fro him to continue, he pulls back and trust with all his straight. aqua moans wile biting her lips, tears flow out her eyes, hiding from the rain. it was painful but there was pleasher with it, ven didn't let her wait he trusted again, her back arched as blood smeared on the condom and was rinsed with the rain. more and more ven trust his hips, aqua still moans, ven stops for a moment. he picks her up and holds with his arms around his neck. she gets the signal, and wraps her arms and legs around his torso. ven whispers something before they tong again, enough for aqua to hear annd just enough to shock her.

"_Limit Brake- __super speed_"

ven suddenly started to trust violently into aqua. she started to moan and her back arched rapidly her body was in intense pleasher and es-cay until she came, but ven didn't stop, he kept going, before he knew it, she came again but more intense, she felt another one about to happen and ven came just as she did on her last an finest orgasm. they breathed heavily for a moment their energy failing to keep then awake.

they start to crawl into the tent, they cuddle together, in one sleeping bag, but before falling asleep, they had to say something to eachother.

"aqua, i love you."

"Ven, I don't only love you, i crave you."


End file.
